


Yes, Mistress..!

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Fucker Tucker, Lance Tucker - Fandom, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kinda Dom!reader-Sub!Lance, Kinda ‘Sub!Lance’ (if this makes you uncomfortable don’t read it), Lance being Lance, Lance being too forward, Language, Sexual innuendos, Swearing, cursing, lots of swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: An injury brings Lance into your life. Soon he is looking for becoming your most obedient patient.





	Yes, Mistress..!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Updating my ao3 finally. Due to Tumblr change in policy it's better to back up my work. I have way too many stories to be posted here, so stay tuned. 
> 
> First time wrote Lance Tucker. Please be kind, let me know what you all think. Feed back is always appreciated. As always Thanks for reading.

“Seriously, Mickey? That landing was pathetic; my grandma could do better than you. Why are you walking like that Eric? Are you a chipmunk? Walk like a fucking Lion, a Lion who owns the Jungle not like a babbling baboon. I have no idea how any of you will make state level selections let alone nationals and Olympics.” Lance yelled at his pupils in one breath.

“Fucking hell, why ever I agree to coach bunch of fools” he groaned running his hands through his hair.

Just then he turned to see two teen girls sitting, one was sniffing and other was, what looked like consoling her friend.

Lance narrowed his eyes, “why are you two sitting there like bunch of old ladies gossiping in the park? Get over here and start stretching” the coach barked

Two girls looked alarmed and scurried to get ready. Just then something caught lance’s attention.

“WTH is this?” he asked as he snatched the plastic bag from one girl’s hand.

“Are you feeding brownies to my future Gold medal?” he asked petrified

“Gily’s boyfriend broke up with her and she was sad so I snuck couple of them to make her feel better” the culprit came clean to her coach.

“Oh god not this, again” Lance exasperated throwing his hands in the air

“Listen to me Lily, if I ever see sugar in my gym again, I will make you train so hard that even your forefathers will wish they never ate sugar themselves, now go practice for your silver & bronze because with such attitude and time wasted that’s what you will get” lance threatened the teen who was almost in tears but ran away

The other girl was still stalling on getting ready clearly disheartened with her situation. ‘

God when will I stop dealing with this shit? Sometimes he wished he could just let go. Lance sighed loudly, and bent to the eye level of the girl.

“Listen Gillian, I know it hurts ok? But you gotta work through pain and when you will win that Gold all the boys will worship you, fall at your feet and that day you will have a last laugh at your looser ex-boyfriend” Lance gave a genuine smile to the girl

She just looked at him in awe, “Now get off your ass and start practicing for your Gold” he ordered bringing back his strict coach façade.

When he turned he saw two boys from earlier still struggling with their walk and landing. He just rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

“How hard is it to walk, jump and land?” he asked them loudly

Those boys didn’t dare answer

“Watch and learn, Pay attention” Lance warned

As Lance did his perfect start, then flip in the air, he was about to do a perfect landing when Ben pulled one of the matts. Lance’s feet skid on the uneven surface & twisted his ankle making him fall on his side unceremoniously.

“Fucking hell…” “Motherf…” “you moron…” String of curses left Lance’s mouth as screamed in pain.

“Ohh god” “I’m sorry…” “I didn’t mean too…” Ben apologized furiously

“You bastard” Lace cursed loudly again “You twitchy face” “You… you… did that on purpose”

“What’s going on here?” Hope interrupted as she kneeled down to assess Lance’s injury.

“Your twitchy face boyfriend did this to me purposely” Lance accused “He hates me, hates my guts”

“I swear Hope, I didn’t” Ben defends in meek voice face twitching more than usual

“Yes you did” Lance accuses “Fuck this hurts”

“Ok, I’m taking you to the hospital; will you be able to walk?” Hope asked

“Don’t know it hurts like hell” Lance complained

“Ok ok let’s take you right now” she said trying to comfort him

“Just because I’m injured or not here doesn’t mean it gives you all to be like sloths, go practice” Lance barked at his trainees.

They all scattered around going about their tasks.

“You stay here to watch over” Hope ordered Ben

“Yeah, and don’t fucking screw anything up more than you already did” Lance accuses again

As two of them make their way out of gym, Lance kept spewing curses at Ben and ordering the trainees around.

At the hospital Lance was no different than a child, throwing tantrums, telling nurses & internes to keep their hands off him. Hope just rolled her eyes at him.

When finally his doctor arrived to calm the situation, yes Lance Tucker was no less than a  _dramatic_  situation.

“Well good news is your ankle is not broken” Doctor announced “Bad news is your tendons are injured severely so you will have to wear strappings & will have to walk with support”

“Fucking hell” Lance cursed loudly

Hope just gave him sympathetic look. She was not looking forward for Lance’s cribbing & accusations through his recovery period.

“Ohh and after four weeks we will assess the injury and start with physiotherapy” Doctor added

By now Lance was livid but situation was out of his hand he had no choice.

                                                    ——–******——–

Four weeks later Lance was sitting in his Doctor’s office with Hope. He had already made sure that Ben & her were his personal care takers and he made their lives living hell.

Today he was here to meet you, his new physiotherapist. He had prepared for complete onslaught on how without meeting you he knew you were incapable of helping him and couldn’t give right treatment.

The moment his doctor introduced you two, all of Lance’s doubts & queries died in his throat. To get rise out of him, Hope however continued to ask you treatment details.

He was just mesmerized by your appearance, how you answered all questions without a pause. How you were clear in your approach in his recovery and the confidence you possessed in your work & have him up and running in no time.

He just wanted to be on his knees in front of you. That thought alone sent an enthrallment through his body. He was just drawn to your natural  _authority_.

With more time passing through he was drawn to you.

And so it began, the dance between the two of you. Even though he wanted to give you complete control and just follow you like a puppy, his reputation and years of cockiness didn’t allow him to submit to you so easily.

You would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy this game with Lance. He was certainly a worthy opponent. But you were not willing into giving him the satisfaction.

At first you treated him like any other patient. Yes there was clear attraction between the two of you, even if you were a professional, you were not blind. He was a site to behold. Chiseled body with perfect toned muscles and you did want to do things to him.

But somebody had to be adult in this situation, so you resisted.

The more you resisted, stronger were his comebacks.

At first he started with small things like, calling you by names of authority “Doc” “Ma’am” “Boss”…

Then he would follow you like a good student. He would do his exercise with precision & determination, not wanting to upset you in case the treatment didn’t achieve the desired results.

What surprised you most was even when his cocky exterior didn’t fade his actions always said he was completely at your mercy. It was like he was coming to the therapy not to get better but to please you. And hell you would be lying that it didn’t please you.

His gaze always held reverence for you. Like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like a kid in the candy store.

God, this man drove you crazy.

Every night since starting his therapy, he had a recurring role starring in your wet dreams. Tide to your bed spread for you, all marked up & moaning your name. Ohh, the things you would like to do to him. But you were not going to tell him that, and give him satisfaction.

Although you were questioning what was wrong in that? Satisfying him & in the process yourself.

Before you let your thoughts wonder, clock shows it’s time for man in question to arrive so you quickly made yourself a large cup of strong coffee. Hoping it would give you enough patience, else you seriously were going to snap and spank Lance’s perfect arse.

Lance however had his own plans. He was getting desperate, by now he was sure what he suspected about you and he was frankly craving it from you. He just wanted to rattle you enough to snap & take the control, eventually having your way with him.

Ohh, how he craved your dominance? How he imagined you towering over him with a while he was on his keens or sitting in a position ready to take orders.  

Damn how many mornings he woke up with hard situations between his legs because he dreamt about you in black lingerie with riding crop in hand. He had to do something about this, and soon.

When he saw you he suddenly felt nervous, you were sitting at the table sipping your coffee. You were not doing anything special, just looking through some papers. He could imagine himself sitting there with you in his arms, running your hands through his hair, caressing his face giving him loving kisses. He couldn’t help but smile & feel warm.  

You noticed Lance at the door, he was staring at you with a smile gracing his lips. Once your eyes met smile changed to the usual cocky smirk.

‘here we go again’ you thought, as you gave him stern nod, gestured him to come in.

“Drop that smirk along with your cloths” you ordered wincing when you understood what you said “I meant when you change your cloths”

Lance just winked at you with a smile, “Ohh I know what you meant Doc” he said

You just rolled your eyes and went back to your coffee.

Lance however thought this was his opportunity to make a move. He was going for sink or swim, he just couldn’t take it anymore.

He came back in the room naked as the day he was born, standing proudly in front of you.

You almost spilled warm liquid in your hand, shocked you just gawked at him. Not that you hadn’t seen him half naked already but this was something else.

God has certainly blessed him. And he shamelessly let you stare at him with a smirk & his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Lance walked over to you, certainly pleased with himself, since you hadn’t stopped looking at him and sat on the table in front of you.

You had heard of his ‘Gold medal’, you had seen part of it, but now you were getting an up close and personal display of it.  

Whoever had done it had done a hell of a job. As your gaze darkened, Lance started to feel his arousal rise. You just looked at him and raised eyebrows as if to ask what the hell he was doing.

“I’m just following your orders” Lance smirked

You continued to sip you coffee and Lance became impatient. He shifted on the table in front you and pulled your other hand placed it on his thigh. You just looked at him over the mug. He literally whined when you didn’t move your hand and practically begged you to touch him. By now his arousal was standing hard against his stomach.

You smirked and trailed your fingers from his thigh towards his erection. You looked at him once for confirmation and he gave you a nod with encouraging smile. When you wrapped your hand around him Lance let out a sigh.

He was hoping you will do more soon but you wanted to test his obedience and see how many noises you could get out of him. You ran your thumb over tip of his cock which was licking pre-cum now, this made Lance let out a loud moan.

You took final sip of you coffee and kept the mug down. You looked at him with serious expression before bending over him and giving him a long lick with your warm tongue. His hands came to grip your shoulder but you quickly moved out of his reach.

You gave him expression of scolding and he retracted his hands to his sides with a slight sorry expression.

“Keep your hands on the sides, no touching and no loud noises. Only then you will get your treat. Okay sugar?” you asked

He just nodded unable to form words.

You stood up and gave him urgent and passionate kiss as you continued to pump in your hand. He moaned again in your mouth as you ran your other hand through his hair tugging it slightly.

You trailed kisses from his lips to jaw to neck to chest as you pinched his now hardened nipples all the while keeping your eyes trained on him. You could see he was trying his best not to move his hands and you praised him, 

“Good boy”

As you kissed closer and closer to his arousal, you could feel Lance’s breathing picked up.

Once near his tip you looked up again and asked him, “Are you going to be a good boy to me and let me take care of you?”

There was the only response came from Lance before he moaned loudly throwing his head back, as you took him in your mouth,

“Yes Mistress” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
